Knight-Paladin Gelebor
|Base ID = }} Knight-Paladin Gelebor is one of the last known Snow Elves alongside his brother, Arch-Curate Vyrthur, in . He has served as a sentinel and Knight-Paladin at the Chantry of Auri-El for thousands of years. Background Gelebor's exact age cannot be determined, but he is believed to have been present before the Atmoran conquest of Skyrim in the First Era, when the Snow Elf civilization was a wealthy and prosperous society.Dialogue with Gelebor in During this time, he served as a Knight-Paladin for the Chantry of Auri-El, the epicenter of worship in the Snow Elf faith, and a retreat for those who wished to become enlightened. He is responsible for protecting the Chantry, and everything in it, until he dies. War Following the war with the Atmorans, most of his race was either wiped out or forced into hiding.Songs of the Return, Vol 7 Eventually, many of his kin took refuge with the Dwemer, a subterranean race of mer. The Chantry itself was quite isolated, so much of the worldly affairs occurring in Skyrim passed them by. Only about a hundred or so Snow Elves remained within the Chantry, by the time the Snow Elves of Skyrim and Solstheim were hunted to extinction, but the Chantry managed to remain a secret to both the Dwemer and the Atmorans for many years. Ironically, their downfall came from Falmer; the twisted race into which their fellow Snow Elves, those who had taken refuge with the Dwemer, had devolved.The Falmer: A Study The Falmer eventually discovered Gelebor and the remaining followers of Auri-El, and swarmed the Chantry in vast numbers until they were completely overrun. Gelebor led a small group of paladins, but they were no match for the Falmers' sheer numbers. The Falmer even found a way to breach the Inner Sanctum, where Gelebor's brother, the Arch-Curate, resided. In the end, Gelebor and his brother were the only two Snow Elves who survived. Sentinel In the centuries since the disappearance of his race, Gelebor has stayed true to his oath as a Knight Paladin and continued to tend to the Chantry. He became estranged from his brother Vyrthur, who remained at the Inner Sanctum, and has long believed the Falmer corrupted him when the Chantry was attacked. Gelebor has never been able to confront Vyrthur, however, as he believes leaving the Wayshrines within the Chantry unguarded would be violating his sacred duty. Over the years, countless travellers and adventurers have discovered the Chantry while searching for Auriel's Bow. Gelebor proposed the same arrangement to each of them — the death of his brother in return for the bow. None have ever been successful, until around the time of 4E 201, when Serana and the Last Dragonborn successfully obtained the bow. Interactions Touching the Sky Gelebor is encountered in Darkfall Cave at the shrine of Auriel when searching for Auriel's Bow, and will ask the Dragonborn to kill his brother, who he believes has become corrupted by the Falmer. Upon completion of the quest, he will offer to make Sunhallowed Elven Arrows from normal Elven arrows. Gelebor can create stacks of 20 at a time, or can create them individually or in small groups. Dialogue Conversations Serana Gelebor: "Come forward. You have nothing to fear here." Serana: "What's that? I can feel some kind of power from it..." talking to Gelebor Serana: "So this is snow elf magic. Incredible." Gelebor: "This structure is known as a wayshrine. They were used for meditation and for transport when the Chantry was a place of enlightenment. Prelates of these shrines were charged with teaching the mantras of Auri-El to our Initiates." Serana: "What's that basin in the center signify?" Gelebor: "Once the Initiate completed his mantras, he'd dip a ceremonial ewer in the basin at the wayshrine's center and proceed to the next wayshrine." Serana: "So these Initiates had to lug around a heavy pitcher of water. Marvelous. How long would they have to do that?" Gelebor: "Well, once the Initiate's enlightenment was complete, he'd bring the ewer to the Chantry's Inner Sanctum. Pouring the contents of the ewer into the sacred basin of the Sanctum would allow him to enter for an audience with the Arch-Curate himself." Serana: "All that just to end up dumping it out? Makes no sense to me." Gelebor: "It's symbolic. I don't expect you to understand." Serana: "So let's get this straight. We need to do all that nonsense to get into the temple, so we can kill your brother and claim Auriel's Bow?" Gelebor: "I know how it all sounds, but if there was another way I'd have done it long ago. The only way to get to my brother is by following in the Initiates' footsteps and traveling from wayshrine to wayshrine just as they did. The first lay at the end of Darkfall Passage, a cavern that represents the absence of enlightenment." Items The following are the items in the possession of Gelebor. However, only Auriel's Bow can be obtained during the quest "Touching the Sky." *Auriel's Bow *Ancient Falmer Cuirass (A unique variant without shoulder guards) *Ancient Falmer Boots *Ancient Falmer Gauntlets *Prelate's Mace Trivia *He prefers not to be called a Falmer, since the word Falmer has gained a negative connotation in recent times. Instead he requests to be called a Snow Elf. *He cannot be attacked or pickpocketed whatsoever. Arrows, spells, and weapons appear to simply pass through him altogether. Gelebor also does not trigger rune spells. This was probably a safeguard measure taken by developers to not allow him to become aggressive in any way. *At the end of "Touching the Sky," speaking to Gelebor reveals that although he knows that the Falmer will never return to what they once were, his understanding of their intellect gives him hope that they might one day remember what they once were. *After the death of his brother Vyrthur, Gelebor is believed to be the last remaining Snow Elf in all of Tamriel. However, speaking with him reveals that he believes that there might be other small pockets of Snow Elves who did not befall the same fate as the Falmer. *Gelebor cannot be highlighted when using either Detect Life or Detect Dead spells, as well as the Aura Whisper shout. *Although Gelebor has combat dialogue (often referring to Auriel and his blessings), Gelebor will not fight. Instead, he simply stands in the middle of the fight and yells his combat lines. Bugs * If his dialogue is rushed through by rapidly pressing the action button the first time meeting him, he will turn around to activate the Wayshrine but then stop and stand there doing nothing. * During the quest "Touching the Sky," if approached or spoken to, he will not say anything. * When using the balcony Wayshrine portal to obtain more Sunhallowed arrows, the loading time may be exceptionally long. * He is not highlighted by Aura Whisper. * When opening the Wayshrine, he may slightly collide with the cave floor, making him move up and down by a small height repetitively. **Fix: A possible way to solve this is by running into him using Whirlwind Sprint. Appearances * de:Ritter-Paladin Gelebor es:Paladín Gelebor it:Paladino Gelebor pl:Rycerz-Paladyn Gelebor ru:Рыцарь-паладин Гелебор Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters